Le temps d'un adieux
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: Une bombe a explosé, elle a détruit leur vie, leur vie à tous... /!\ Deathfic


Le temps d'un adieu

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle pluie. A croire que le temps avait compris pourquoi je me rendais là. Ils sont nombreux à être venus. Ça fait chaud au cœur. Comme quoi même dans les moments les sombres, il y a toujours de la lumière. Le discourt n'a pas encore commencé. J'ai de la chance, je ne veux rater ça sous aucun prétexte. Mais si je suis là, c'est à cause de cette bombe. Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention. Mac et les autres seraient toujours à mes côtés. Ils vont me manquer c'est sûr.

Quand je pense à Danny et Lindsay, ils sont devenus inséparable. Et dire que hier, ils se sont mariés. Avec cette phrase si belle, "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépares". Si seulement ils savaient que la mort allait frapper si tôt. Qu'elle allait anéantir une partie de leur vie. Heureusement que leur amour est plus fort que tout... Sinon, leur couple aurait explosé avec cette bombe.

Je me demande bien ce qui me manquera chez eux. Pour Danny je crois que c'est ses fameux Boum qu'il criait à longueur de journée. Ou peut-être ses blagues, son humour. Son côté mari gaffeur aussi peut être!

Et Lindsay, je ne l'oublierai jamais non plus. Elle était si gentille. Elle a toujours était là pour moi. Et maintenant qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je ne peux rien faire. Quelle ironie !

Oh et Mac! Mac, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le remercier pour ma sœur... Il en a fait tellement pour elle et moi. Je ne pourrai jamais le remercier assez. Et en plus maintenant c'est trop tard. Il a toujours était comme un père pour moi Mac. Ou plutôt il a remplacé le mien. Mais il occupe ce rôle depuis tellement longtemps que cela ne change rien. Quand je pense que j'ai passé ces derniers jour à l'aidé à sortir de son chagrin après sa dispute avec Christine. Et tout ça pour rien. Faut dire aussi qu'il n'était pas doué avec les femmes! Il aurait peut-être du écouter Danny pour une fois.

AAaaahh, Adam, Il va beaucoup me manquer lui aussi. Avec ses "Adam-tteries" et gaffes en tout genre! Faut dire qu'il avait le chic pour dire ce qui ne fallait pas ou encore poser les mauvaises questions !

Je me souviens encore du jour ou après avoir tenté de s'excuser auprès de Mac, il lui a demandé s'il avait une sœur! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il restera toujours un grand ami, et aussi un grand joueur de jeu vidéo! On avait bien rit la fois où il avait transformé son labo en salle de jeu!

Qui donc ais-je oublier ? Mais oui Hawks bien sûr ! Ce que je peux être étourdi des fois! Et dire que mac ne s'est jamais aperçut qu'il était de mèches avec Danny et moi dans chaque plans farfelu qu'on pouvait inventer pour finir vite une affaire et au diable le règlement! Lui aussi il me manquera.

Voyons, Stella, Aahh Stella. Elle avait un don s'est certain. Celui qu'on offre aux anges pour apporter la paix. Elle arrivait toujours aux bons moments, pour apaiser les esprits. Certes des fois c'était à ses dépens.

Mais elle réussissait toujours. Je crois que son patient favori c'était Mac. Elle allait toujours l'aidé quand il avait des problèmes a causes de nos bêtises. Faut dire que pour les bêtises on était très doué dans l'équipe. Quand j'y repense pauvre Stella, elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec nous, et Mac aussi. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont à garder la tête sur les épaules!

C'est certain, ils vont me manquer, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils garderont toujours une place dans mon cœur. Dans ce cœur brisé par cette bombe qui a anéantis nos vies à tous. Je ne vous oublierez jamais les amis. Même si pour vous je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir, ne gardez que les meilleurs moments, pour que vos cœurs gardent quoi qu'il arrive cette étincelle qui vous fait briller. Ne vous morfondez pas pour moi. Recommencez une nouvelle vie sans moi. Et surtout ne pleurez pas. Je suis partit comme je suis venu, le sourire aux lèvres.

Aujourd'hui je vous quitte, mais je sais que vous au moins vous vivez. Cette bombe je vous en ai protégez à mes dépends, et je ne le regrette pas. Je vous remercie une dernière fois avant de m'effacer lentement.

Alors Merci à vous.

Je lance un dernier regard vers cette foule d'amis de noir vêtus. Et sur cette magnifique tombe, je peux lire; "Lieutenant Donald Flack JR; Mort en héros"


End file.
